Hedig
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Löwen |relationships = Max Robbins, former employee Genvieve, former employee Damien, former employee Ivan, former employee |job = Ringmaster |status = Deceased |cod = Burnt by Damien |season3 = X }} Hedig was a Löwen ringmaster for Carnival Metamorphosia that appeared in . Appearances Inside the main tent of Carnival Metamorphosia, Hedig showed off his four acts: Damien the Last Dragon, Ivan the Strongman, Genvieve the Bearded Lady, and Maxmillian the Wolfman. All four were using their Wesen abilities under the guise of magic tricks and ended the performance to a standing ovation. After the show, Hedig watched as Max went home with Monica and Dolores. The next day after a show, Max and the other performers met with Hedig. When Max questioned him, Hedig reminded the Blutbad that it was his show and he was the boss. Nick and Hank arrived and showed them the photos of the dead women. Eventually, the detectives went with Hedig to his trailer to check the employee records. At the trailer, Hedig told Nick and Hank that he had bought the carnival ten years earlier and that he himself had once been one of the performers, and he gave them the employee list. The detectives left and Hedig went back to the tent. Hedig and the others arrived as Max regained control of himself after briefly losing control due to the Umkippen. Max tried to leave, but Hedig had the other performers restrain him, and he sternly warned Max that he'd ruin them all. Sid told Hedig that Genvieve was hurt and went to wrap up her leg after she cut it on glass when Max lost control. Once Max was subdued, Hedig instructed Sid to find someone to replace the now-injured Genvieve. Later, Sid took Rosalee to a tent to audition to replace Genvieve. Hedig had her woge and slowly spin around as an audition. Satisfied, Hedig informed Rosalee that she was hired and would perform later that night. He then told her to go to Genvieve's tent to put on her new costume and learn her part, adding that he'd make her a star. A little while later, Hedig said to Max that Genvieve had been replaced. Max started to woge, and Hedig woged himself, revealing his Löwen form. He ordered Max into the cage and reminded him that he could be in a permanent cell if the police ever found out what Max had been doing. When Hedig stated that he had stopped the girls from calling the police after Max woged, Max realized that it was Hedig who had killed them, along with anyone else who saw the Löwen woge. The ringmaster reminded the other performers that it was all just a show and ignored Rosalee when she objected. Hedig and the performers headed to the stage to start the show. Monroe called Nick to explain what was happening with Rosalee and that Max was the killer. Monroe then went into the tent to watch the show and looked on as Hedig had each performer woge again. Nick and Hank arrived just as Hedig flicked his whip at Rosalee, ordering her to transform. Max lost control of his Wesen side and broke out of his cage before his cue, attacking the other performers and Hedig. When Hedig recognized Nick and Hank, he woged, immediately realizing that Nick was also a Grimm, and ran away. Nick and Hank chased after Hedig, who ducked into a fun house. He made his way into the mirror maze, but he found Genvieve, Ivan, and Damien waiting for him. They were there to exact revenge on the ringmaster for their mistreatment and for framing Max for murder, with Hedig insisting that he gave them a life and purpose. Ignoring him, they all woged, and Damien killed him with his Dämonfeuer fire. Later, Nick and Hank showed Renard a photo of Hedig's charred corpse. Renard figured that the case was over and that there was nothing they could prove against the performers, so he instructed them to close the case. Images 316-promo2.jpg 316-promo3.jpg 316-Carnival performance.png 316-Carnival.gif 316-Hedig about to shoot Max.png 316-Löwen woge.gif 316-Hedig's burned body.png|Hedig's burned body Quotes *(To Nick and Hank): "Gentlemen, it's how we earn a living. Illusion's important. Without it, we'd be left with what? Reality. And as you know, reality can often be not very pretty." Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victims